princessmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Daughter (PM5)
The daughter of Princess Maker 5, her default name is Musume. Bio In a land torn apart by war, she is the last of the princess canidates- her parents have already been murdered by Gateau. Cube wipes her memories and takes her to Japan in our dimension, where you (either as a mother or father) will care for her. You choose wether to prepare her for her princess duties or to let her be a regular girl, ignorant of her past. Personality, Condition and Puberty ' ' Personality ''' Personality attributes are measured using a scale. The lowest value is at -100, and the highest value is at +100. The closer it is to either extreme means that the personality is more slanted towards that side of the scale. '''Love (愛情) - increased by giving daughter twice a month/weekly allowances or watching romance movies, talking to Hiroko or Mori, taking music class, working as a babysitter/tutor. Morals (道徳心) - Increased by cleaning the beach, talking to Aya, giving her an early curfew, above 30 is required for Gateau to confess his love to your daughter in the Spirit World. It can be decreased by giving your daughter a late curfew, killing monsters when she goes to adventures and talking to Kousei. Sensitivity (繊細さ) - increased by setting one of her monthly Etiquette plans to "Be polite all the time" or "Be polite to elders first", high Sensitivity (+40-60) enables the daughter to see a mermaid after working in the job the souvenir man offers, a cherry blossom youkai during the cherry festival in the mountains, a ghost during the "Conquer Your Fear/Guts test" day and Santa Claus while helping to make cakes. The mermaid increases music skill, the cherry youkai gives you a crystal (+10 refinement and grants access to fairy realm) the ghost tremendously increases your respective highest skill (+50) along with giving you an orb (+10 willpower and grants access to spirit realm) and Santa Claus gives you a random item. These are not the only personality attributes available, some are simply hidden: Independence (hidden) - increased by setting Attitude in the monthly plan to "Press your own opinion", talking to Leona and Kousei. It is best to keep this stat low if you want to make the choices for your daughter, such as dates, meetings, marriage proposals, friendship events, scout events, birthday presents for friends, etc. Flexibility (hidden) - increased by weekly allowances and having daughter be polite all the time - Needs at least +10 to trigger Emily's soulmate event. Sociability (hidden) - increased by letting your daughter have a longer curfew and by setting her study plans to either studying in moderation or prioritise playing. - Unknown effect on gameplay. Logic (hidden) - Unknown effect on gameplay. Pride (hidden) - increases if daughter does really well at an activity (gold star), decreases if she does poorly (red circle); causes her to continuosly buy things without permission (?) - Unknown effect on gameplay. Creativity (hidden) - Increases if your daughter takes on art classes. (Needs confirmation what decreases creativity as it is possible to still have 0 creativity after taking art classes) - Unknown effect on gameplay. All these stats can be seen through the fortune teller. For more information on how these personality traits affect your daughter please go here: Personality, Condition and Puberty 'Skills' The higher the skill, the easier it is for the daughter to successfully accomplish the related task, be it work or school. There are 100 skill points for each level, once the skill points reach 100 for a given level, she advances to the next. Once the level is reached, the skill cannot decrease. The highest level of skill is 10, and those skills at 0 level cannot be used in battle. * Fencing - increased by sword fighting classes * Combat - increased by kendo class * Swimming* - increased by swimming * Magic - increased by magic class * Eloquence - increased by participating in school paper, talking to Emily, taking english class * Analysis - '''increased by working as a volunteer, taking logic class * '''Music - increased by talking to Hiroko, taking music class, participating in the school choir, meeting the mermaid after working with Kiku (NOTE: meeting the mermaid is only possible with high sensitivity) * Dance - increased by taking dance class * Art* - increased by taking painting class, participating in the manga club, taking extra painting class in school * Cooking* - increased by washing dishes at home with Cube, working as a chef, taking cooking class * Fashion* - increased by working as a salesgirl in the boutique, makeup * Otaku* - increased by reading cosplay magazines, working in the maid cafe, participating in the manga club * Business* - increased by working as a salesgirl in the boutique, working in the maid cafe * Theatre - increased by taking drama club, taking theatre class, watching movies * These skills aren't available in battles. 'Combat Statistics' The main usage of Combat Statistics is for battles. The core of what happens when going out on an adventure. * HP Max999 * MP Max999 * Attack Max100 * Defense Max100 * Magic Attack Max100 * Magic Defense Max100 * Accuracy Max100 * Agility Max100 * Equipment 'Personal Profile' All of the important facts about the child, just in case the player forgets. * Name * Age * Birthday * Sign * Blood type * Height * Weight * Vision * Bust & Cup Size * Waist * Hips Starting Statistics Several factors will affect the daughter's starting statistics. Parent's Profession Besides being able to choose whether to be a mother or a father at the beginning of the game, the player also has the choice of choosing and naming their profession. The player is given the choice of five types of social standings in terms of their profession: Educated Professional, Entrepreneur, Government, Salary man and Freelance. Each profession comes with a level of credibility, which will equal out to how much money the player can borrow before consequences. After picking one's social standings, the player can then name their profession. The chosen profession modifies the initial hidden stats of the child. Birthday and Starting Statistics To Provide an example on how your profession will affect your child's initial Statistics: If you give your daughter the Star Sign Capricorn. Her initial Pride score is -5. If you select your job as an "Educated Professional". Your daughter will be given an additional 20 points in her pride which will make her pride overall 15.00 in the beginning of the game. Category:Daughters Category:Princess Maker 5 Category:PM5Characters